Walking among them (Rebooted)
by adrex212
Summary: A group of orphans lead by Josh must survive a zombie apocalypse being only 17 or younger.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

(JOSH) It started months ago, I remember waking up to a airhorn it was early, no later than five in the morning. The Army had come into the neighborhood, called us outside and checked everyone for it. It, was a type of virus that causes a fever that kept getting worse until it killed you, then you came back. But it wasn't you that came back; it was a monster that would bite and kill any person it came in contact with.

It started in the East, no one thought it would make it to the West. Doctors and scientists said that they could fix it but after a month it made its way past Colorado and didn't look like it was slowing down. Me, my brother and my father packed and left Arizona where we had been staying and moved to Oregon near a military base. His position in the government helped us be the first ones on a plane, only later did I find out not many more people got out.

They realized they could not stop it so they built walls and had as many people come in as they could fit. We have been behind the walls for a few months now. Life behind the walls was not so bad; parents still had their kids go to school, not because it mattered but to have a sense of normality. My father made me attend because I had nothing to do. He'd begun working with the military, helping them with finding a cure but he often told me it was pointless.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Day: 197**

(JOSH) "JOSH!" My father yelled as he swung open the door to my room. "Time to get up, you'll be late for school."  
"It's not even a school it's someone's house" I groaned as I sat up in my bed. He gave me a hard look and said "You'll be late." and closed the door. I looked over at the clock and it read 6:30 which of course meant I had plenty of time.

I walked over to the bathroom to take a shower; when I came out I looked in the mirror and noticed that my facial hair had begun to grow again, I decided to let it be, it wasn't too noticeable yet. I also saw my hair was getting long, it now reached a bit past my mouth. I started to stare at my eyes, they were bloodshot from the hot water, the dark brown color almost matching my black hair.  
"Hey!" I heard as my younger brother Will started to bang on the door. "Stop combing your hair and get out!" I swung open the door to see him grinning. He wasn't much younger than me but I'm the tallest` in the house, just one inch shy of six feet.

"Shut up" I said as I walked back to my room. I got dressed and left the house.

I still had half an hour so I went over to my friend Danny's house. He was already up and outside tossing a football with my other friend Evan. Danny was tall and kind of nimble looking, Evan was more toned but it seemed like he was a bit too small for his body. Danny saw me and waved, forgetting that a football was coming and fell down when It hit him in the face. Evan held back a laugh and shouted "You ok?" He gave us a thumbs up. I walked over to him, Evan running to catch up with me. I held out my hand and helped him up asking "you sure you're good?" He dusted himself off and said "Yeah I had scheduled to be hit in the face at 10 but now's good too." He iced his face and we played ball until it was time for our morning class.  
The house we went to class in was big but not impressive. It was Mr K's house, his first name was James but most of the other kids didn't know that. He taught the kids who were supposed to be in high school, all except the seniors. If you were 18 you were given a job around the community.

It was junior's in the morning, sophomore's in the afternoon and freshman in the evening. There wasn't much to do so some the sophomores attended the morning class and freshman attended the afternoon class (no one wanted to go to school right before they served dinner in the mess hall).  
Mr K. was tall, about as tall as me, he was slim but fit, not really intimidating. He always looked clean, his dark brown hair cut short and combed over, with a nice shirt and no wrinkles. Before this he was a college professor who taught world history and economics. He didn't seem to like kids very much, with always watchful brown eyes he scolded us when his questions were answered wrong. He was maybe the smartest man I'd ever met, second only to my father, becoming a college professor at the age of 21. I sort of looked up to him.  
He began to talk about World War II Of course, we had learned this all the year before, but he said that everything else was boring and that now it didn't really matter what he taught us. I sat in the back of his garage turned classroom and put on earphones not caring for the topic. I listen to any good band it was more about the instruments than the singing. He saw me but didn't care. He wasn't paid to care, plus I wasn't disturbing his class. So he left me alone.  
He ranted for about an hour then he stopped and looked right at Danny, who was sleeping. I took my headphones out and waited for him to say something. It was quiet except for the loud snoring that came from Danny. Mr K. picked up a book from his desk and slammed it on the desk where he was sitting. Danny jolted up looking surprised. He looked up at Mr K. but said nothing so Mr K. started "Daniel, were you sleeping in my classroom?" Danny stood up and said "Sir, no sir." And put his hand to his head in a mock salute, causing a bit of laughter from the other kids.

"No!?" Mr K. replied "so what were you doing?"

"I was sleeping in your garage, sir" he joked back as everyone began laughing.

"Sit down Daniel" Mr K bit back, Danny quickly sat down. "Daniel can you tell me why Hitler killed himself?" Danny looked at him and thought for a second then said

"They gave him his gas bill." That drew more laughing from the class. Mr K chuckled and said "Very good but no," he turned to the whole class

"Hitler killed himself because he was a sore loser, he couldn't face defeat so he loaded his revolver and, boom." He made gestures with his hands and looked at everyone, seeing there uncomfortable shifting and glances and he began laughing and said. "Get out, class is over". I put my earphones back in and made my way quickly out the door.

After class I walk over to the center of the community were the military base was to speak with my father.  
My father is a research scientist and a very serious man who didn't show a lot of emotions, he also didn't like people very much. As usual I walk in and he's working alone, he didn't even have to look up from his microscope before saying "you want to go down to the range again?"

He spun around in his chair and started to write something down, "You can't now, people are there training"  
"Oh umm ok I'll just go home then" I started for the door when he said "Wait."

I turned and we stared at each other he had a face like he had just seen something tragic, "Please pick up some rations were not going to be going to the mess hall today." I knew he was hiding something from me but I decided to drop it. "Yeah dad, no problem."  
I picked up our rations and went home, my brother Will was just leaving for his class "I'll be back in an hour." He said and he shut the door. After about half an hour of being alone listening to music someone knocked on the door, I knew because I could see the door shaking from my couch. I swung open the door to see Evan and Danny standing in front of the door with a couple of other people at the foot of the steps in front of my house. I looked at them waiting to hear what it was they wanted and realized my earphones were still plugged in so I took them out

"Sorry, what's up guy's?" Danny looked at Evan and smirked

"Come on Three days Grace were going to hang out maybe play some football." I looked over Evan and Danny to the people they invited then back at Danny and punched him In the arm

"Not interested, and don't call me that, It doesn't even make sense, Three days Grace is a band and the lead vocalist has long hair not the whole band."

I tried closing the door but Danny wedged his foot in the door "Is it Adriana? We made her promise not to harass you." Evan pulled the door back open "Shut up" he shot at Danny

"Come on dude just for a little while." I looked at him and sighed "Fine hold on." I put on a hoodie and wrote a note for when Will came home and walked out. There weren't many people but it still felt like I was walking in a mob, excluding me, Danny and Evan there were 5 others, Ben whom I know to be Danny's friend he was very short, he is rather shy and his short blonde hair and light blue eyes made him look innocent.

He held the hand of his girlfriend whose name I don't remember, then holding Evan's hand was Elaine, she was shorter than him with long light brown hair she also had hazel eyes that were often overlooked by her glasses and shy personality She was only a sophomore but still smarter than most Juniors.

The other two were Adriana and her friend Sammy, Sammy was as tall as Evan, with dirty blonde hair and nice green eyes I didn't know much about her beside the fact that she liked to talk and she was cute. Adriana on the other hand I knew too much of, she was very short and had long black hair and somehow threatening green eyes. She was beautiful and she knew it, most guys had a crush on her except for a small group which included me and Danny, she was my neighbor and she loved to harass me.

She began to walk beside me and reached for my hand but I pulled away "I don't want to hold your hand." I shot her an evil look which she replied with a fake frown "Why not?"  
"I don't know it's not like we're going out Besides I don't like you."  
"We could be dating, I dont know whats taking you so long al you have to do is ask, you know i'll say yes."  
"Not interested." I said as I sped up walking next to Danny.

"Yeah Josh what's taking you so long, She's super hot and obviously really into you."  
"Because I don't like her so drop it, oh look we're here so no more talking let's play." I took the football from him and ran out into the open space we use to play. It wasn't that I didn't like her it was just that I didn't trust her, she was smart, very smart and she knew how to manipulate people. She's the type to not show her true colors, also smug and arrogant. Everything she said seemed to be just her being charming, like she was lying.

I turned when I was about 40 yards out and threw it to Evan who didn't see it until it was in front of him he ducked and it scraped his head ruining his light brown hair. We threw it around for about an hour with the girls watching from under a tree, before we decided to stop. We all sat by the tree talking and laughing Elaine brought out food which I politely declined.

We began talking about our lives before the wall's "I lived in Arizona before this, we actually had only been here a week before the wall's." Adriana looked at me and smiled

"Which city?" Everyone was looking at me which made me shift uncomfortably

"Small town."

Then Elaine asked "Did you go out and shoot guns a lot?"  
"Sure, I even own a rifle." Me and Elaine looked at each other and held a gaze for a bit to long which broke when Adriana asked

"Did you have a girlfriend?" It lingered for a bit and I awkwardly stood up and said

"Sorry I have to go now, see you guys tomorrow." Not wanting to answer the question. Adriana looked at me for a bit then said

"Me too, Josh can I walk with you, I hate being alone."

Danny looked at me with a smirk and gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes "Fine I don't care."  
I began to walk off and Adriana ran to catch up "you did, didn't you."  
"What are you talking about?" She changed her tone now talking as if everything she said was a witty remark "Don't play stupid I know you know what I mean."  
"Fine, yes I did but why do you even care?"

"Because I can't have a man who is already taken." I sighed and put my earphones in and as soon as I did she wrapped her hand around mine and intertwined our fingers. I pushed her off but she kept walking very close to me.  
We stood in front of her house and I took out my earphones I started walking but turned around, she was two steps up but leaning on her rail looking at me knowing I would say something "We're not going out you know that right... Look It's not you; well it is but It's also… just; I can't date you right now because-"

"You like Elaine." I froze "I know and it's okay I won't tell her" I didn't realize that she was walking up to me until she was in front of me and she grabbed the strings on my hoodie and leaned up and whispered in my ear "but I can make you forget about her." When she started leaning in for a kiss I backed up

"Mind your own business Adriana." I turned and walked away trying not to look back.

My face was warm which meant I was blushing but I couldn't figure out why. They were both weighing heavily on my mind, Elaine had given me a tour around her school when I first moved here and she'd made a good first impressions. But Adriana was undeniably beautiful. Before I could think further about it Will said "Dad's home and he wants to talk to you."  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough to know that you're gay" he chuckled "dude why did you not kiss her?" I walked past him ignoring his question and into the house, my dad was sitting on couch reading a map he looked up at me and looked right back down "Another girl? It better not be the neighbors daughter, she's a nice girl." My brother walked in clearly listening

"It is her but he also likes someone else." My father looked up and gives me a glare that I can't make heads or tales of then says "Two women? You better hope they never meet."  
"Dad, did you just make a joke?" He cleared his throat

"Yes and I don't care for it."

"Umm ok, what did you want to talk to me about?" I said grinning.

"Ah yes I wanted to tell you that i'll be going beyond the walls tomorrow and that we'll be gone for 3 days and I wanted to ask you if you can handle taking care of Will or do I need to send you to the neighbors house-"

"No I can handle it!... I mean, no sir you don't have to do that. Sorry for raising my voice." He looks at me and it feels like he's inspecting me or memorizing the features of my body the way he does to potential threats.

"I trust you to take care of Will now go upstairs to your room and call Will for me please." I nodded and hurried up calling Will downstairs. We later ate dinner and I went to sleep right after.

 **Day:198** **  
**

My father woke me up at around 5 to tell me bye, I walked with him to the front gate which was far from our house since we were in the back of the community. After that I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to take a walk, I ran into Ben's mom who also happened to be the local stylist and asked for a haircut which she happily agreed to do. After she was done, my hair was half its original length. I went home and took a shower leaving a bit early.

It was a Saturday so that meant no class. I decided to have breakfast in the mess hall which is something I hadn't done since they started doing it. Our family was one of the the only ones who didn't attend the community get togethers, my father being the only scientist they had here, was known by everyone one way or another. Most of them asked him what's going on or how long until we can go back outside. No one really knows what is going on outside the walls, no one's really seen what happens only the military and my dad have even seen one of them.

When I got there everyone I knew was sitting with their families so I sat alone with my earphones in. I noticed everyone stealing glances at me and I saw them whispering to each other it bothered me but I let it go. I felt something tapping my shoulder so I turned around taking my earphones out

"My parents would like to know if you would like to join us for breakfast." It was Elaine standing with her hands together in front of her, she was blushing. Her glasses started to fall from her face I could see her eye's clearly, they were full of innocence and hopes, she looked stunning. I forced myself out of a trance remembering that one of my best friends was in a relationship with her and she was off limits.

"Um… your glass-" I said indicating to push them up.

"Oh" She pushed them up "thank you"

"And uh, no thank you i'm already done." I had just started eating but all of a sudden I felt full so I got up and left. It was 7:20 when I got home my brother left a note saying- went to a friend's house I'll be back when I'm back. I'm gonna have dinner In the mess hall you can join me but we'll be eating with the neighbors so I don't know if you want to-I rolled my eye's and went to my room and as soon as I put my earphones back in I fell asleep.  
I dreamt that It was snowing, not something I'd ever seen but it looked peaceful. I went outside and began to notice that the community was empty and as soon as I did the snow stopped and ash took its place. Instead of the house's being covered in snow, they were all on fire and bodies began showing up on the floor.

I turned around and saw the front gate and it was open it looked like someone had drove a truck through it, I closed it up best I could and ran to the base I knew where they kept guns, I took two pistols and ammo clips. I hid one in the rim of pants behind me and I held the other. I turned around and saw my house there was firelight coming from inside and the smell of smoke I ran in and yelled "DAD, WILL!" Smoke quickly filled up the house but I refused to leave until I got them out so I kept shouting. I couldn't breathe or see so I tripped and as I laid there on my back a piece of the ceiling fell on me. I jolted awake.

I looked at the clock and It read 6:30. I wiped the sweat of my face and got up. I took a quick shower, got dressed and went downstairs, it was too late to pick up rations so I had to eat with Will and Adriana's family I silently cursed and left the house.

When I got to the mess hall everyone was already sitting down and eating. I entered quickly and quietly, I started to look around for Will and instead found Adriana with her arms crossed leaning on one leg "you're late."

"Yeah I was sleeping and I just took a shower." She gave me a shark smile.

"Really? Hmm and I was going to go get you what a treat that would have been."

I rolled my eyes "where are we sitting?"

She took my hand and started walking, they sat in the back, when I saw Will he was talking to her Dad and they didn't notice us, but her mom saw us right away, waving for us to come back.

"I found him daddy." She said with a bright smile and a soft tone much different from the confident vibe she gave off earlier.

"Hey! It's Josh." Her father said your brother here got you a plate." He stood up and stuck his hand out, I now knew why she was so short, he was only about 2 inches taller than her, it caught me off guard because he was very physically fit.

"Hi Mr. umm..."  
"Please call me David."  
"David"

He shook my hand with a unusually tight grip but I didn't say anything. "Nice of you to join us." He said sitting down.

I sat next to Adriana across from her parents and Will it felt like all the attention was on us. I looked at her mom and said "nice to meet you mrs…"

"Gonzalez."

I saw where she got her looks, her mom looked much like her just more matured. I began to feel awkward and my throat began to dry as I shot my brother a glance. He sat down next to David so we were the only ones on this side of the table. I grabbed my water and began drinking when he started

"So my lovely daughter here tells me that you two are dating now." I started almost choked. He was looking at me and laughing

"No need to be nervous son I just want to know what kind of man you are, good, bad, hopefully good enough for my daughter." I looked at Adriana, she saw the angry look I was giving her but smiled wide and wrapped herself around my arm leaning her head against me "He is Dad I promise." My brother Will looked at me trying not to laugh and took a big gulp of his water. I cleared my head and thought of a plan.

"Of course if you are uncomfortable with your daughter dating I can wait one or two years when she turns 18."

They looked at each other and back at me her dad said "I appreciate that you are willing to wait for my daughter but she's never had a boyfriend before so I think dating you will be a good experience for her" Then added, "who knows, I was my wife's first and only boyfriend."

I cursed to myself looked over at Will who was all but laughing. He put his cup down and stood up "Well I'm stuffed thank you all for a lovely evening but I have homework and chores to do." He picked up his plate and Scurried off. The rest of dinner was awkward flirtation from Adriana and uneasy glances with her dad.

When it was over her dad spoke "Josh tonight I have to take inventory of food supplies and my wife has to help get things clean here, So I wanted to ask you to make sure Adriana gets home safe."

I shook his hand again and said "Of course sir."

We walk a bit holding hands but as soon as I could no longer see anyone I threw her hand away

"What the hell is wrong with you, what part of I don't like you don't you understand!" She looked shocked that I had yelled at her and started walking,

"Excuse me, I was doing you a favor but if that's how you act when people do favors for you I might just take a pass next time."

"What are you talking about!?" I said catching up.

"Look I know how girls work okay."

"I still have no clue what you're talking about."

"Well that's a step in the right direction, Elaine was looking at us the whole time, looking at You."

"What does that mean?" I questioned.

"Girls want what they can't have, plus she's been fighting with Evan for some time now."

"So?"

"So maybe she wants to try something new and exciting. I mean obviously she's into you. Well anyway at least you know she likes you now." We walked a bit in quiet then I said

"Who did you do this to before I came along."

"Do what."

"This, what you are doing to me chasing after me."

"I don't chase anyone; and no one I have never done this before to anyone my dad wasn't lying when he said I have never even had a boyfriend."

"Yeah sure."

"I haven't, I've never even kissed anyone, like ever."

"Then why do it to me, that doesn't seem very fair."

"Because I like you, I like you because you are mysterious so reserved. Your eyes look like they hold so many secrets. Also you are extremely handsome and I've seen you, you are watchful noticing everything about someone."

"Seems like you notice a lot to."

"Yes, but not like you, you're a special kind of smart see, Elaine is book smart, I am street smart, but you, you are I don't know how to say it."

I stopped in front of her porch and said

"Well i'm sorry but I don't like you." She climbed up her steps

"Wait with me we won't go inside and I won't bother you."

I looked at my house and said "My brother's waiting for me."

"Please?"

I thought about going home but realized Will would just make fun of me so I said

"Fine"

We went up to her front porch and sat on a swaying bench. Using a tone much less hostile than before I asked

"If you like me so much why would you try and help me with Elaine?" She took my hand but not in a playful manner she just held it, like someone who is lonely looking for comfort.

"Because the sooner you realize Elaine really isn't your type, the sooner we can be together."

She yawned and put her head against my arm, I would have pushed her off but she was already asleep. We sat like that for about 45 minutes until her mom got home. Her mom looked at me and mouthed "Thank you" and went inside. I tapped her shoulder saying "Hey you're mom's home."

She opened her eyes slowly and in the moonlight they were truly beautiful. I must have been blushing because she smiled, stood up, leaned in and kissed me on the cheek whispering "thank you" and went inside. I sat there confused for a bit then got up and ran to my house, Will was asleep in his room. I drank a glass of water and sat in the couch where I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Day: 199  
(JAMES) On Sunday's I had morning cleaning duty, so after breakfast was over I went to the back of the kitchen and grabbed a apron. I asked for gloves with my bag not because I really needed them the people here are relatively clean but if i didn't I would feel dirty all day. I don't mind the chores or teaching the kids so i'm mostly happy but whenever I speak to someone they always ask me if something is bothering me. I'm told that it's because I have a mean staring face.  
I went up and down the aisles of tables picking up food and silverware while thinking of things to do. I plan to go to the shooting range but it's not open to the public until about 12 or 1. I couldn't think of anything so I decided to walk around.  
The community wasn't too big it took about 20 minutes to walk from one end to another and there was only about 200 people inside excluding the military troops which only numbered around 75, it was a bit too crowded. The people who didn't already live in the area stayed at houses they put up that weren't too pretty.  
After a while I arrived at a open space area that the kids used as a park. I saw Josh and Danny playing soccer with two other kids. Josh is different than the other kids you could tell just by looking him in the eyes, his look like they hold a lifetime's worth of guilt and sorrow yet new and fresh like everything they see they are seeing it for the first time.  
He was one of the only kids I didn't like, he was smart but arrogant he underestimated everyone he met, but I did respect his confidence, if not I would have been a hypocrite, he reminded me of myself at his age. I heard a beep from my watch, which meant it was 11:30 so I began to make my way down to the range.  
They only allowed two clips per person, only about 10 people total ever came which was good because then it would have been a lot less bullets per person. I usually choose a rifle I didn't know anything about guns, not even their names but what I did know was that I was a very straight shooter. After the first clip I took a break and got some water. I sat at a table alone until Emily came and sat. Emily was only 17 still going to class she and Josh were the only minors allowed in mainly because of their experience with guns and their parents position in the community. Josh's dad was the only scientist we had and Emily's mom was one of the few people here with medical experience.  
Emily walked in a way that told people she wasn't to be ignored. She was a confident person you could tell by the way her light brown eyes looked at you. She was as pretty as her mother, they looked similar in many ways.  
She sat and said "Hello James." Then she leaned in making sure no one was looking or listening and whispered "We have to talk, meet me behind my house tonight after dinner my mom has cleaning duty tonight." Then she got up and walked out, her long black hair swaying behind her. I finished my second clip calmly even though inside I was freaking out a bit. The thought of someone finding out about it scared me very much it wasn't too bad but bad enough. I thought to myself, you should have just waited but no it wasn't all my fault either I said to wait but she had other plans.  
I hurried to my house passing Josh and his friends along the way. "Hey Mr K." It came from Danny he had a wide grin on his face. I saw that the other two kids were Evan and Ben, "Hi" although I was nervous I could see that Ben was a bit more shy than usual. "Are you okay Ben?" He nodded and said "I have to go now" and he ran off.  
(BEN) As time passed I got more and more scared I wasn't ready for this. I got home and saw my dad I asked him where my mom was to which he replied, walking the dog. I went to my room and closed the door I laid on my Ben until I fell asleep.  
"Benny it's almost time for dinner come on we'll be late." I jolted up and saw my mom at the door. "Are you okay Ben you slept all day, that's not like you." I rubbed my eyes and said "No mom i'm okay." She looked at me not convinced. "Okay then, take a shower and make it quick or we'll be late." I hurried and took a shower and put on different clothes.  
When we got out of our house we saw the Hannon's leaving their house. There was Emily who was taller than me, (almost everyone was taller than me) she had nice light brown eyes and dyed black hair, I didn't really know her so I couldn't remember what color her hair used to be but black suited her she was really pretty Just like her mom. They looked a lot alike except for the hair her's was light brown matching her eye's. They weren't accompanied by anyone else, the story was Emily's dad walked out on them before she was ever even born which always made me sad.  
Mrs Hannon was always nice to me, so kind hearted. We don't usually walk together but if we leave at the same time my parents like to talk to Emily's mom. "Hey Ben." Emily said to me. "Uh Hi." She started talking to me about stuff she did that day I didn't really care but she didn't stop talking long enough for me to try and change the subject.  
As soon as I walked in I saw her and she saw me. It was my girlfriend, her name was Lan. She was Vietnamese, Lan meant orchids. When I first met her I mistaked it for Japanese which meant flower and she hated me for it. She wasn't much taller than me, and had short brown hair that looked more like orange to me. Her eyes we light green, they looked like salt water. Her parents liked to tease her telling her she looks more Korean than Vietnamese I'd never met a Korean person before so i didn't get it.  
My parent's invited Emily and her mom to eat with us we all sat at a table across from Lan's family, I awkwardly sat down knowing that she was staring at me, it wasn't a creepy stare but a cute stare. I liked her alot but I didn't think that I was ready for what we were planning on doing.  
Dinner went by too slow, every minute seemed longer than the last one. I didn't say anything, I just sat there pretending to listen to Emily. She probably realized that I wasn't listening because she stopped and just ate.  
After what seemed like days everyone started to get up and leave Lan's family was one of the first to leave, we were almost the last ones to leave. It was already dark when we got outside and quiet there were no lights on, most of the electricity was turned off at sunset. They told us light and noise attracts whatever is outside of the wall's especially at night. I don't live near the wall but some people say they hear growling on the other side.  
When we got home I went into my room to wait, after I was sure everyone was asleep I got up. It was 10:16 I was supposed to meet her in 14 minutes, I left out the back door quietly. Right as I was turning the corner of my house I ran right into Mr K.  
Curfew for minors was at 9 and if I was caught outside I was to be taken to the central office where I would probably have community service as well as the grounding my parents would give me. I was so nervous I was actually glad he saw me although I was wondering what he was doing going behind my house. He looked at me for a few seconds and said "I won't say anything if you don't and walked by me into my backyard. I stood there for a few seconds and decided if i didn't keep moving some was going to come along and actually get me in trouble (although i wouldn't mind if they did). I decided that if I could make it I would. It took me about 10 minutes to get there I saw the field and the tree at the end. I ran to the tree as fast as I could to avoid being seen. The tree was not to visible from far away but behind the tree there was a small down hill against the wall that no one could see unless they walked up to it and looked around. She was already there waiting for me she had a blanket on the ground and was laying down looking up at me. She had a nightgown that was thin enough to see what she was wearing under (which wasn't much). "Hey Ben" was all she said, I gulped loud enough for even her to hear.  
(James) Running into Ben made my heart skip about a hundred beats. I promised not to say anything about him being out past curfew if he promised not to say anything about me going behind his house, and left before he could say anything. I made my way past Ben's backyard and quickly hopped over the small wooden fence they had separating the yards. I could see Emily waiting on the other side of her sliding glass door, which she opened when I got there. She quietly stepped outside and closed I put my hand on her shoulder and said "Hi". She Immediately turned and started to kiss me. I kissed her back for a bit but pushed her back and said "Wait, Ben saw me."  
"Don't worry about Ben he's harmless."  
"what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She looked confused for a second then said "Nothing I just wanted to..." and started to kiss me again, I pushed her back again "Seriously!?"  
"Yeah what did you think I wanted to talk about?"  
"I don't know, maybe that you were pregnant!" A smile began to form on her face. "No we're good it was only one time."  
"All it takes is one time Emily we were reckless and it can't happen again." She cupped my face with her hands and whispered "one more week and I'll be 18 then we can do whatever we want." And she kissed me again more passionately this time and using her tongue. I gave in for a few seconds then pushed back "We can't do this anymore, at least not until you turn 18, I'm sorry Emily but this is wrong" I let go of her and started to walk away. "I love you" she said as she closed the glass door.  
(Ben) "What's wrong Ben?" Lan asked as I struggled to not stutter. "Sorry it's, Nothing." She smiled and patted a spot next to her on the blanket "Good, come on."  
I laid down next to her, we looked at each other her eyes glistened in the moon lights, they looked like the ocean at night, so peaceful and beautiful. My nervousness started to fade as she kissed me. She got got on top of me while we made out she started taking off her nightgown and my nervousness all came back; worse than before. I awkwardly shifted my way out from under her "What's wrong Ben!?"  
"I-I-umm I'm sorry. It-It's not you." I scratched the back of my head unable to get a full sentence out. With her gown half on she took my hands with her's saying "It's okay, Ben look it's okay calm down." She started to kiss me again. Sitting down I dragged myself backwards "I can't im sorry." I said as I stood up. "I knew this was a bad idea." I said scratching my wrist  
"What are you talking about Ben!?" She stood up her gown slowly sliding of her shoulder showing her bare chest, nothing i hadn't seen before but in different context. We have been dating since we were 10 and I still feel uncomfortable when I see her like that. I shook my head saying "Sorry Lan, I can't do this."  
She looked at me with her head tilted "Oh Ben, it's okay we don't have to if you don't want to but why didn't you just tell me?" I couldn't say anything at this point. She tried coming close for a kiss but I pushed back. "I have to go home."  
"No Ben stay with me just for a bit." I said nothing and turned around. "Ben?" I started to walk away, "Ben don't walk away from me let's talk about this." Was the last thing I heard before I started running.  
When I got home it was 11, I snuck back into my room and laid down unable to sleep. After a few hours I got tired and the last thing I could remember thinking was Danny, before I lost consciousness.  
Day:200  
(JOSH) I woke up late, "Ah crap." I said as I looked at the clock. I hopped out of bed and ran down stairs. I saw While eating cereal on the kitchen counter "Hey, why didn't you wake me up?" He looked up and gave me the finger picking up his bowl and walked into the living room. I took a quick shower and ran to Mr K's house I got there just in time. I quietly sat in the back.  
After Class I walked to the National guard's main office. "Hey Josh." Trevor said to me as I walked in. I waved my hand and asked "I'm just here to ask about my father."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Just when he's coming back." He looked puzzled for a second then said "Oh yeah he's outside isn't he? He should be back today around dinner."  
"Thank you Trevor."  
"Hey do you want rations today? I know you're Dad and I just don't think he'll want to eat around a bunch of people, especially after he's come back from a trip."  
"Yeah actually, thanks." He gave me the days rations and I went home. Will was already gone and the small MP3 player I used to listen to music was almost dead. It was in pretty good condition for a old device. It was pretty bulky but still fit in my pocket, it was black and had a small screen on the back it was silver and had a half scratched Apple on the back that looked like a bite was taken out of it. I wasn't much of a phone guy but I do remember someone telling me that they used to be popular. I plugged it into an outlet and went outside.  
I sat on the porch and just observed the small community there were people walking and children running around. I looked to my left and saw the wall not too far off. The wall wasn't that high, about 12 or 15 feet up and made of wooden pallets covered in sheet metal, they leaned on large steel beams. I climbed the steel beams once but I still couldn't see over unless I jumped a little but that made me lose my balance and trip. What I saw over the walls scared me, car's everywhere abandoned and fires burning house's I saw people but they weren't moving. I asked my father why we didn't let those people in and he told me that they weren't people anymore and to drop it.  
I wanted to know what was going on out there, I sat there for about 20 minutes and decided what I was going to do.  
(DANNY) I was hanging out with Ben and Evan when Josh got to my house. Evan was my neighbor and being his friend just happened he's cool and all but over the last few weeks he's been acting like kind of a tool. Ben was cool I met him when I was 8 and I liked hanging out with him, he's a shy dork but hey we all have our flaws.  
We were in my backyard playing soccer and talking. "So how long have you been with Lan?" I asked Ben.  
"I'd have to check my calendar but I'm pretty sure it's been almost six years."  
"How did you even land a girl like her, she hot and your... short." Evan said not realizing that he was being rude. "I don't know I guess-" Ben was cut short when Josh opened my back door. "Hey guy's!" Josh took in several deep breaths.  
"Did you run here?" Evan asked, by the looks of it, it was pretty obvious that he's been running around.  
"No he flew." I said sarcastically, I walked over to my picnic table and poured a glass of water and gave it to Josh, which he drank in one gulp. "Seriously dude, whats up?" I asked him. He held up a finger breathed in deeply, and said "I have been running around forever."  
"Why?" Ben asked sounding like he really didn't want to hear the answer. Josh grinned wildly "You'll see, come on."  
We went over to his house and out the backdoor, he walked up to one of the steel beams that held the wall up and turned around "Let's go over." I immediately thought something bad was about to happen.  
"What?" Ben asked searching his wrists, the same way he does when he's unsure about something.  
"Let's go over the wall."  
"Josh I remember specifically hearing, don't ever go outside of the wall's. Do you remember when they told us that?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, no I remember but come on why not?"  
"Because who knows what's out there?" Ben asked still scratching his wrists.  
"Guys what's out there is a town you guys have lived in since you were kids, look i'm going with or without you guys." He said. I looked at Evan who has been pretty quiet this whole time, he looked like he was thinking pretty hard then asked "how are we going to get back over the walls?" Josh had a wicked grin again and said "I've got it all figured out." He picked up the duffel bag that was near the steel beam and began looking through it until he started to pull out a white rope ladder. "Where did you get that?" I asked.  
"I borrowed it from the office by the mess hall." He answered. I thought about it, I mean I've been wanting to go outside since they put up the wall's, not to explore but more just to break the rules. "You stole it!?" Ben asked now sure he didn't want to go. I patted him on the back saying "No, Ben he borrowed it. It's not stealing if you are going to bring it back." He looked at me and I saw a bit of worrying come out of his face. I clapped my hands together and said "Well I guess it's settled, Josh were with you." I didn't know what was over the wall but at this point I was just hoping it wasn't dangerous.  
Josh was the first one over with me following closely. Once we hit the ground on the other side Josh pulled out a 7 inch knife which is what I would have done if I had one. We had landed in a small forest area right next to a road, there were cars crashed into each other and the windows had already started to collect dust. Most cars looked like they had been ransacked by monkeys, It looked scary to say the least.  
"What are you doing with that!?" Ben whispered which was a good call it felt like there was something around and I definitely didn't want to spook it. "I took it from my house it's my dad's I have more you want one?" He pulled out two similar looking knifes and offered me one, I took a look around at the creepy place around me and took the knife. I took it mostly because I trusted Josh, and because it was just a knife. He offered one to Evan which he accepted then offered the one in his hand to Ben "No I don't want a knife Josh!" As soon as he raised his voice we heard shuffling around further in the woods Ben looked at Josh and took the knife.  
When Ben took the knife Josh did something unexpected, and pulled out a gun.  
(JOSH) I knew there was going to be a reaction but Ben scared the shit out of me. "What the fuck Josh!" He immediately yelled.  
"Shhh" we all said in unison.  
"Ben relax I know how to use one and this one is mine my father gave it to me." He looked at me with a angered look that I'd never seen before, god I was hoping he didn't try to come at me that would end very badly for him. Then through gritting teeth he said "Why would you bring a gun and knives?"  
I put up my hands and said "Ben seriously relax, it's just stuff I saw my father take on his trip outside the wall's look the duffel bag only has supplies now." I tossed the duffel bag at Ben and watched him look through it. "So what were already here want to look around?" I asked everyone. Evan gave me a nod and Danny put his hands on his hips and said "Let's do this Grace." I looked at him puzzled he smiled made an air guitar and said "the band dude." I rolled my eyes and looked at Ben, he met my gaze and nodded.  
We walked to the road and searched some of the car's, none of which had any people in them. We actually hadn't seen a single person, we made it to a small part of the city, the only places there were a gas station, a old office and a fast food restaurant, all abandoned and destroyed. Danny put his hand on my back and said "Well I don't know about you guy's but I could use a burger right about now." And started walking towards the restaurant. I said "Danny wait come back here don't wander off without us" in a hushed tone. I wasn't scared just cautious, I had no idea what was out here but it was enough for my father to need to take weapons so I didn't want to risk it. I ran to catch up with Danny with Ben and Evan following closely. We walked into the building from the broken front window, I Immediately heard the growling.  
"What's that?" Evan asked as we walked through the building.  
"Gee Sherlock I don't know sounds a lot like growling!" Danny said keeping a hushed tone.  
"I know that but where is it coming from?" We turned a corner to see the cash register and behind it was a person facing away from us. I grabbed Danny's collar and pulled him back behind the corner. "Hey what are you-" I put my hand over his mouth and shushed him.  
"Call me crazy but I think the growling is coming from him." I whispered as I slowly removed my hand from his mouth.  
"You're crazy." Danny whispered back. "It's a person Josh, and i'm going to invite him to the community instead of the destroyed burger shack he's been staying in." I backed up and he gave me the knife saying "I don't think I'll look friendly with this in my hand". He turned the corner and looked at the man, we all stood behind him "Hey, dude." He heard and turned around.  
He looked terrifying, he was growling and his mouth leaked what looked like blood. His eyes were milky and the pupil barely visible his skin was peeling off of his face and it had a grey tone to it his teeth stained yellow. He started to walk towards us but hit the counter.  
"Oh damn, dude I could maybe have gotten over how you look but damn have you ever heard of a toothbrush?!" Danny said.  
His growling got louder and he started walking around the counter never taking his eyes off of us. I stood in front of Danny, kept my hand on the gun holster and said in as serious tone as possible "Sir are you okay?"  
"Josh I think he's hungry." Danny said.  
"Danny, shut up. Sir do you need help?" He looked at me and opened his mouth growling louder. "Sir, we can help you we live in a safe place we can take you there just tell me your name." He found his way around and began coming straight for me. "Sir do not come closer." He looked at me with his dead eye's and continued to walk towards me. I took the gun out and aimed it at his chest careful to keep the safety on. "Im warning you!" I said beginning to raise my voice. The gun was nothing special a simple glock. He was only about 10 feet away from me. "SIR!" I yelled before flipping the safety off and putting a bullet in his leg. "JOSH!?" Evan yelled as he grabbed my shoulder. The man tripped but slowly started to recover. "What did you do!?" Evan continued. I studied the man and slowly realized that the bullet did not affect him. "Hey are you even listening to me?" Evan asked stepping in front of me. "Dude." I told him "look". Behind him he had already gotten up I lifted the pistol again and hesitantly put another bullet in his chest.  
"Stop shooting him!" Evan yelled.  
"Everyone back up, now!" I yelled, they all did quickly not sure if I was crazy or not. I looked back at them, they had terrified looks on their faces I looked back at the man who was slowly approaching us, again unfazed by the bullet.  
"If he was a person would he be able to survive that and still walk?" I asked them. "Or how about this?" I put four more into its chest and it still came at us, us slowly backing up to the front window we had entered from.  
"My guess is this is what happens to the infected, and if you trust me just follow me!" I said as I turned and ran as fast as I could, out of the restaurant and into the forest we had just came from.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Day:200**_

(Josh) As fast as I ran Danny caught up and passed me. Danny got to the wall and turned back his eyes widened. I glanced back, Three new men were half stumbling, half running behind Ben. They didn't move very fast and they made loud labored grunting noises. The one closest to Ben looked the worst, his nose was half gone like an animal bit it off, his face was stained with blood and his teeth were shades of yellow and black. His shirt was torn to just patches of cloth and his left arm was bending the wrong way. Just like the man from the restaurant his eyes looked like someone poured milk in them.

I turned Danny and said " Hurry up.". He looked back at me eyes shaking but not afraid, more shocked. He quickly climbed the ladder and Evan and Ben waiting eagerly. Evan was over next and when He was done Ben practically jumped over. I started climbing, then suddenly felt a strong grip on my ankle. I tugged at my foot but nothing, I looked down and saw one looking only at my ankle he made a grunting noise and opened his mouth wide.

Without thinking I took my gun out of its holster and hit him as hard in the face as I could, he fell and dragged me down with him.

(Evan) As Ben made his way down the ladder The duffle bag flew over. It landed On Danny who was sitting motionless on the ground. He snapped back into reality and he looked at the bag and opened it. Ben hit the ground and we waited for Josh, after a few seconds we heard him yell "They broke the ladder tell them to-" and then only the sound of running feet.

"Son of a-" I started but was quickly cut off by Danny saying.

"Give me the knives Josh gave us." He walked up to me with the duffle bag open. I looked at him and he looked back, His eyes looked determined I put the knife in the bag and Danny did too. Danny turned and started walking Into Josh's empty house "Danny wait." I called, he didn't stop. Ben was right behind him.

"Danny where are you going?" I asked catching up to him, he was in the kitchen putting the bag in a cabinet.

"I think he was gonna say to open the gate." He said walking out the door, Ben still close by.

"He shot someone Danny he's crazy." I said trying to stop him. He stopped and turned to me

"So what you just wanna leave him out there!?" I hadn't thought about that, I stayed silent. "Why do you think they put walls up?" He started "It's not safe out there. We CAN'T leave him out there, Even if he's crazy."

I stood there looking at him for a minute "I'm not going." I said. He looked like he wanted to say something but He just turned and started running with Ben.

I started going to my house when I decide to go to Elaine's house.

(DANNY) The closer we got to the front gate the more people look worried and walking there too.

"Hey Danny!" I stopped and turned to see Adriana and her friend Sammy. "Where are you running off too?"

"The front gate."

"Why?" Before I could answer Ben said "Josh needs help."

"What are you talking about?" She said.

"So why is everyone else going to the front gate?" Sammy asked.

I looked around and saw that people were going to the front gate, they all looked curious some looked worried. Then I saw Will, and he saw me too.

Will was much shorter than Josh, he was maybe 6 inches above five feet, a bit taller than Adriana. Will was much like Josh, he always looked at people like he was sizing them up but he looked much more approachable. Unlike Josh his hair was cut short and he liked to be away from his house.

He walked right up to me "Hey have you guys seen Josh?"

"Hey Will." Sammy said.

"Huh? Oh hey. So have-" he said when I replied

"We looking for him right now."

"Uh do you mind if I join you guys I want to talk to him."

"Sure no problem but uhh we have to hurry." I said.

"Is something wrong?" Will and Adriana asked at the same time.

"Oh no it's just I have to go home soon." Ben said "And Danny said he'd help me with something."

"Where are we going to look?" Adriana asked.

"We need to get to the front gate." I said, not thinking. "He said something about walking there to wait for your dad." I said trying to remember if there dad came back today or tomorrow.

"Okay let's go." Will said quickly, then started walking. When we saw it down the street there was already a large group surrounding it. I saw my mom with Ben's parents so we went through two houses to get around. We saw Adriana's dad and he called us over, Will grabbed my am and said

"Sorry but I have to see what's happening and i need to find josh."

(WILL) I was really annoyed that Josh was missing. At first I wanted to ask when Dad was coming home but then I couldn't find him at all, not in our house or by the tree so the gun range was my next idea but Danny helped me. I pushed through until I was in the front of the crowd and what I saw I knew it was bad news.

My father's group had returned but not alone, the four other men that went with my father walked in first with there hands high, my father was not with them. Behind them was about 30 men some holding M-4's others holding Ak-47's or Glocks. They were all dirty mud or blood was on every face, then the only clean man holding a desert eagle walked out in front of the crowd and said,

"Hello we'd like to speak with the manager!" he was smiling.

There was a few seconds of silence and his smile faded

"HEY!" He shouted, then he lifted his hand and fired a shot. The sound was familiar to me Josh took me out shooting plenty of times, I was shocked, others dropped and ran the crowd was disappearing, and this man needed an audience.

"I asked nicely!" He roared "Now…" he lowered his aim at a man on the floor "You all die." He shot again and the man fell and didn't move again. I turned and ran.

The first thing I saw was soldiers running towards us, then the shooting started. Not from the soldiers yet, there were too many people, they couldn't risk it. It came from behind me, I looked to my side and saw two men running, then there backs exploded with red mist and they fell. I looked back to the flashes of the guns, I turned the first corner. I saw the wall from there and then I saw one, he popped up his head then climbed over. There were more, lots more, I couldn't stay here, I had to get home that's where Josh would go.

I got up and ran down a few more allies going up a street every time when I passed I saw them attacking people, with spears, knives or guns. The sound of gunfire filled the air like explosions. I bolted down a long street, now only one block away I saw my house.

(Adriana) I heard the shot and yelled, my dad grabbed my mother and told me to run. People were already separating us trying to run away the National guards running towards us, everyone was yelling. I felt a hand grab mine and turned to see Danny holding me "COME WITH US!" I looked one more time around for my parents, it was too late.I was panicked I didn't know what to do my mind was moving a hundred miles an hour, then I saw Sammy running and I pulled her to me. I pulled her along as Danny and Ben led us further inside what was slowly becoming a death trap.

(BEN) All I could think was, _Where is my mom? Or dad? What about my brother?_ I was alone but surrounded. My head was pounding, then Danny grabbed my hand, He looked me right in the eye and said "Don't let go for anything." I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Adriana alone I pointed and Danny understood we went to her and she grabbed her friend "My house is closest." I yelled at Danny. Danny's house was the opposite way of mine we could go to either one but we couldn't make it to both. Danny made his decision quick and started walking towards my house. I was scared not sure if it was sweat or tears in my eyes but I trusted Danny so we kept walking the sound of gun shots making my ears ring.

(LAN) I felt so stupid, I went to fast, Ben was like a glass sculpture if you push it too much or too fast it will fall over and shatter. I just thought that if we did it then we'd be so much closer and have a stronger relationship. Ben made no attempt to talk to me today, I was sitting on my porch when I heard a small pop it sounded far then I heard 4 more, pops Like bubble wrap. My mother called me to help prep for dinner after we were done I still had about an hour till they call me to eat.

I decided to go to Ben's house, he doesn't like when I drop by unannounced. His parents don't really like me, I saw his house down the street, then a explosion, no, gun shot. I put my hands on my ears and I stopped, shocked. Seconds that felt too long passed then again a sound that pierced the air, one second more and the air filled with explosions. I could see the wall, and people, dirty clothed people were climbing in with huge knives, uh machete's and they were bloody. I ran right for Ben's house.

(JOSH) I fell hard on my back I threw the bag and jumped up, one of the men with milk eyes tackled me I got up and ran towards the wall but the latter was gone "They broke the ladder, Tell them to-" I yelled but was interrupted by another one "Son of a-" they got too close I hit one with the gun and ran. As soon as I ran I knew I went the wrong way, this way would take longer I ran until I took a turn then stopped. I was breathing hard, all I had to do was get to the gate. I started walking when I heard something it was someone. I lowered my body now crouching I moved _Heel, Toe, Heel, Toe,_ slowly, quietly. I got closer and saw someone just for a second, he looked familiar. Then no sound his breathing vanished I took out my gun and went around a tree to see him.

"Stop." He said looking at me from down the barrel of his gun. I stopped, lowered my gun, it was my father.

"Dad?" I said as he said "Josh?"

"What are you doing out here?" He said.

"I just- I… don't know." I said looking down.

"It doesn't matter." He said, i looked at him "We have to warn them."

"What?" was all I could think.

"People are coming, they might be there now." He said starting to walk to the wall.

"You aren't making sense, whose coming is it the Army?" I said trying to think about it.

He turned to me and grabbed my shoulders "Josh, people are coming and they, they are animals, they just want people to die, they want what we have." He let go "So we are going to give it to them. We are leaving back to Yuma." I was so confused, he saw it on my face he turned and he asked "Do you know what's on the other side of the wall right now?"

"Uh It should be the field with the tree." I said, he started feeling around on the wall, after a few minutes he pressed on the wall and a section popped out. He looked at me and smiled "I saw this in the drawings." He pulled on it and it opened a door, then a gunshot "We need to hurry."

(ELAINE) Evan got here really sweaty, and thirsty. He was on my porch basically dripping in sweat and had just swallowed a glass of water.

"What happened to you?" I asked him waiting, starting to worry. Evan always wanted to fight about one thing or another this last week especially, but he didn't look like he wanted to argue, he looked scared.

"Its nothing just a lot of running." He said. _Here he goes again with the lying._ I crossed my arms and said "You know I'm not stupid stupid Evan, just tell me?" I didn't want to be mad I just didn't understand why he kept things from me. He stood up, he was handsome the way his hair got when he ran, his damp hair made him look cute. He pulled me to him, I kept my arms crossed "Look I just got spooked, its nothing."

"Then why don't you just tell me?"

"Its confusing right now, i'll tell you when I've got it all figured out. Trust me." I didn't trust him.

"Okay" I said. I looked at him and he smiled, then kissed me.

"Could I get some more water?" He finally said. I went to go get him some, my parents weren't home they spent most of their time helping with taking stock of all the food or something. My father naturally hates Evan, my mom is accepting of him, Evan doesn't come around very often. I started walking back when I heard the first gunshot, I stopped not sure what had happened then another one. Evan walked in "Elanie!" he ran to me and hugged me. We heard more shots, they speed up "We have to lock the doors." He started walking around my house locking doors and windows, closing curtains.

"People are inside, not our people. Elaine, they're killing people."

He went into the kitchen and came back with the two biggest knives I had. He stuck his hand out "Here, just in case."

"WHAT!?" I said, he looked at me saying nothing, again he offered the knife to me. The knife I had used to cut vegetables for meals me and my mom made, about 11 inches, cute white handle with a flower I drew a long time ago.

"I need you to take this, please." I couldn't meet his eyes I looked down and took the knife in my hand.

"I love you." He said.

I lifted my head, that's the first time he's said it, I looked at him. He looked like he meant it, then three shot so loud they hurt my ears.

"We can do this." He said, he took my hand.

"Do what?" I asked.

"We have to get out of here, do you know any place that could be safe?"

I froze, so confused, leave? Somewhere safe? Why isn't here safe? I was just standing on my porch with my boyfriend. This is my house, and I'm safe… right?

"Elaine!" He yelled "we have to go!" He grabbed my hand and lead me out the back door. We crossed backyards till we ran out into a street, we could go left or right. Left there was houses almost untouched by chaos, to our right someone started screaming. I looked and saw Ben, then Danny and everyone he was with, my eyes went wide.

(EVAN) I saw it all, the door to Ben's house opened. Ben, Danny, Adriana and Sammy, Ben's mom and dad, then Danny's parents all ran out. Ben saw me and said something, they all turned in my direction, then out of nowhere a man ran up and grabbed the arm of Ben's mom. She started screaming and I ran, Ben's dad walked up to him and then man pulled a knife

"NO!" I yelled, too late he threw his hand a got him in the stomach. His mom kept screaming and added crying I willed my legs to go faster. He pulled out his knife and stabbed him again, and again. I ran it no both of them with full force, we broke through the small fence Ben had. Ben's father laid still on the ground the knife still in his body, crying.

I couldn't see straight, I felt someone get on top of me, I looked up at him. His eyes were wild, he had a scar along the side of his face and teeth that were bright yellow. I gave a wild grin and down came the first punch, my mind went fuzzy, again I felt another punch. I tried to take a breath and found that I couldn't, _He's choking me!_ I pushed his face trying to get him off me, It was hopeless.

I felt pain, so much I thought id pass out, I didn't instead I felt his grip fail, I could breath. I took a huge breath in and began coughing, I sat up and saw Ben. He had hit him in the head with a wooden steak from the gate i'd destroyed. He had fallen over but Ben didn't stop, he was crying, hitting him again he tried to get up, Ben kicked him in the head. Ben yelled and brought down the piece on his head, he didn't get back up.

Next thing I knew Ms. H was looking at me with a small flashlight, it burned my eyes. "I need you to follow this light."

Then I heard Danny "Guys we can't do this here." I slowly started to lose thought, all I could hear was loud shots they made my head spin. I realized I was being carried by Danny, Elaine held my hand I thought I could hear her crying. I had no idea where I was or where I was going.

(JOSH) I didn't notice the blood on my dad's shirt until we got to the house. "WILL!" My dad yelled as soon as we walked in, he yelled again with no response. The gun shots now sounded like firecrackers so much getting closer.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him, He walked up to me.

"You need to go find Will, i'll take care of the rest."

I flew out the front door and ran right into Will.

"Are you okay?" we both asked.

"Yeah i'm good." he said "but what are we going to? What about Dad?"

"Will!?" I heard my dad yell "Hurry get in here!"

When I walked into the room He had two backpacks full of stuff, They were our hunting bags just almost too full.

"Times up here boys we need to go." He was sweating, and in pain.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah fine now go get what you need and let's go." I ran upstairs and saw my room, it was empty, Just a bed and a dresser. On top of the dresser I saw my music player i grabbed it and Looked behind my dresser a small tin box lay on the floor, something you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking for it. I picked that up and shoved it into my backpack.

Downstairs my father was waiting a rifle in his hands, "Josh grab the gun on the counter." There were only two, my brother had a black and brown colt 1911 and a remington rifle, nothing special. I picked up the rifle like I had many times before, I checked to see the safety was on, and put it over my shoulder. That's when we heard the knocking, it sounded more like someone trying to get in. My father told me to hush and went to the door, he flung it open his pistol ready.

"Please you have to help me!" It was David, and his wife. He was walked in not noticing the gun to his face. "Adriana she- I had her." He put his hands on his face "She lost." I saw my dad grip his gun tight, he said nothing and put his gun down.

"Are you going to help me!?" he said tears running down his face "Please."

"Josh we have to go, you and Will go out the back i'll meet you at the door." I stood there doing nothing, "Now Josh!" I turned to Will, "Let's go." He nodded.

We ran down streets hearing screaming, then nothing, We had to keep going. I saw the tree but first some thing else, I small boy lay on the ground his eyes staring off into space. Over him was a guy, he looked dirty and he was making weird noises he was grabbing at the boy's chest, pulling at his insides.

Id never seen something so disgusting, he chewed and ate the boy, I felt tears in my eyes. I heard my brother "Oh god." almost a whisper, it heard us. It looked at me his eyes were milky, i'd seen him before from outside which meant Id done this. I fell on my knees and began to sob, I left it open and it got in, it got in and killed this boy. I yelled and drew my gun.

It was slow to get up and when it did, it hobbled over to me I aimed at him and put 2 bullets in its chest, it lost balance and fell. He grabbed at me with his hands grunting I looked at him, and kicked him in the head, it did nothing I hit him again, nothing I kept hitting him until my foot was weak. He looked up at me with milky eyes now bleeding, I shot him in the head he stopped, finally.

"Josh." My brother said is a low voice "let's get to the door." I didn't know why I didn't think that he was a person I just had a gut feeling, how could a person do something like this, they'd have to be insane. I felt my brother grab my shoulder, I didn't know what to say, what could I say now. When we got to the door I didn't want to wait I wanted to run out and never come back. I searched my bag for the small tin box.

(Emily) I was at James house, he told me that we had to stop at least until I turn 18. I couldn't wait, we were in his backyard making out. I had only kissed him once before this, right before. He told me it was inappropriate and to never talk about it again, but when the walls went up we saw each other more, alone with each other more. He started to push me away

"Listen" he started "It's only a couple of weeks, I really think we should wait."

I wanted to wait I just couldnt, I dont know why I just wanted to be with him all the time. I pulled him close

"But I-" I was cut of by the start of what seemed like hundreds of fireworks. James stood up pushing me off,

"What's going on?" I had to almost yell.

"I don't know but it can't be good." He walked through his house, I followed him to the front porch. Still the pop of guns being fired, It was a gun fight. I looked at James his face was almost scary, He pulled me inside.

"It's not safe to be outside." He said "go close all the windows a doors. Don't let someone see you, I'll be right back."

I ran around shutting windows, he went into his room and came back with his Pistol. I knew he had one but i'd never seen it, It was a glock 19, all black and 15 rounds, simple. We meet up in his living room.

"Almost do-" I started. There was a loud crash, like someone had broken a glass door. I heard his safety click off

"Don't move." He said. I saw him walk into the kitchen and fall someone had hit him with a large stick. I ran to him It was a man with a spear, he tried bringing it down on James, I heard the shot up close. It made my ears ring, I started stepping back, I saw the spear fly as the guy fell yelling. James got up fast, my ears still hurt, he pulled me out his front door. My hearing came back, I heard screaming and more shoots than an explosion.

Glass and wood shoot from a house down the street

"Listen to me," James said holding onto my shoulders his nose already starting to swell. "We have to get out of here, Okay?" I nodded quickly, he looked behind me, grabbed my hand and ran the other way.

We ran for a while till we got to the wall, "We have to walk along the walls looking for an exit. I know there is one, i'm the one that suggested it." I looked around and saw Ben he was alone, with bloody hands.

He was in the middle of a road just standing there. He dropped to his knees, then someone started running at him, with a knife. I tried to shout but my voice didn't work, he was behind him. I closed my eyes and heard a shot, I opened them and saw the man on the floor blood under him. It was Josh's dad he picked up Ben's hand and lifted him up, he said something I couldn't hear and he ran off with Ben following.

"Let's go with him." I said without thinking, I looked back a James and his face was cold his eyes focused.

"No" he tugged my hand "Let's go." I pulled away.

"Why? We know him, he will help us, he just saved Ben you saw that." His face didn't change.

"I Just saw him gun down another man." I was shocked, I wanted to shout be he started "If you want to go, go but with me you will be safe, If you trust me." I bit my lip, I didn't want to leave him so I gripped his hand and we were off.

(WILL) The small tin box, he was supposed to have gotten rid of it a year ago. I knew what it had in it, he pulled out a cigarette and a small lighter. He put it in his mouth and lit it, the smell was sickening. He inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly, after a few more drags the smell began to change. He took a few more quick hits then put it out only halfway done and back into the box.

"Dont tell dad." he said nothing else. I looked out the door and noticed movement. There were people, they approached slowly there was about a dozen of them.

"Josh." I said He looked out and cursed. He closed the door and he leaned against it. "Go check if he's coming." He said.

I stuck my head around and saw my dad with a lot more people than I had expected. Behind my Dad, Ben with a somber face, and Danny Carrying Evan With Elaine holding his hand Adriana ran next to her mom and dad, Danny's parents pulled along Ben's crying mother, Mrs H was with Sammy and Lan who both had a blank stare.

Behind them burning houses, the screams of women and children, the shouts of men as they fired down on them. None had noticed them yet, they started running. My father stopped turned as they ran around him, he lifted his gun and fired three shots the man that was chasing them dropped but then everyone looked right at my dad.

Josh grabbed my shoulder and said "Get outside be with them make sure they don't run." His eyes were red, he was smirking.

As soon as Ben got close I ran with him out the door. I looked around the men only a minute away from surrounding us. The others began pouring out the door, I heard shots from two guns carefully taking time each bullet hitting its mark. They were killing people, I flinched at each shot and hid each tear that streamed down my face. They stopped and my dad came out leaning on Josh his shoulder was bloody.

"Dad." I said, he held up his hand.

"I'm fine it just grazed me. We gotta go." I pointed behind me " That way is most clear." He started walking forward, Josh went to help but he pushed him away and lifted his gun "Ears." He said and I covered mine, Three shots, my ears rang.

Josh helped him start walking I followed them

"Hey! Wait." I heard, I looked back and saw that Ben hadn't covered his ears, He was almost on his knees holding his ears.

"Will, we don't have time to look back." My dad said.

"What are we going to do?" It was David, my dad turned.

"I saved you, but now I have to save my children so I'm leaving what you do next is on you but decide quickly or it'll be your last decision."

" You're going to just leave!? You Can't-" My dad raised his voice.

"I Can't what? You wanna go back in there? Fine, see how well you do, if not I can keep you all safe but remember you are following me. Will lets go."

I turned around, I didn't move for a second, David and his wife walked behind my dad, Adriana took her steps carefully almost like she was walking on a tightrope. Ben held his mother's hand as they walked silently with Danny's parents, Danny's head hung low behind them, they chose to follow us.

I turned to see Elaine holding Evan, she was shaking, her face was full of terror, she didn't know what to do. Mrs. H did not want to move same as Lan she had people to go back to but they both knew from the explosions that filled the air, that they could not go back. All in tears they walked like their legs were made of lead, away from their lives away from their families. Sammy was left she didn't move or make a sound, the things now only feet away from her.

I looked at one, its eyes were milky just like the man with the boy. It made noises like a baby trying to talk, except they were louder and more violent. Its skin was like patches, sometimes there was skin sometimes there wasn't, it was disgusting. It walked as if it was drunk leaving a trail of blood behind it.

I walked to Sammy, stopped 5 feet away and said "Hey." she didn't answer. "I know this is hard but you can't just stay right there my dad said it's dangerous out here." Still nothing. The man was right behind her, he looked at her the way a starving man looked at a freshly cooked meal, it opened its mouth and grabbed her shoulders. She tried to walk away but it had her, she began to scream "LET GO OF ME YOU MONSTER!" It was about to bite her when I heard

"DUCK!" I dropped down, Sammy let her feet fall as far as she could then a Bang. Its head exploded blood went everywhere, as soon as Sammy could she freed herself and ran to me. Her arms wrapped around as she sobbed into my shoulder

"WILL IT'S TIME TO GO!" My father spat with rage.

I turned with Sammy still on me and began walking into the now unknown world.

(JAMES) We weren't going to make it, the fires, the gunshots, the murderers, all running around, people are dying. We were going to die if we stayed here any longer, we were hiding under a house, we couldn't be our looking for some door. It would be easy enough to run onto one of the steel beams and get out, but what then where would we go? I needed a plan, a really, really good one. Emily was next to me holding my hand crying, she'd now seen at least 5 people die, two shot, 2 stabbed, and one was being eaten.

She was freaking out for the both of us because if i didn't keep my cool we were going to die. The house we were under was not abandon, men had run in and the screaming lasted long, too long it brang tears to my eyes. Now the screaming had stopped and the men ran from the house marking a large "X" on the floor in front of it. We had to move they'd find us here and if they did… I pushed the thought away and made a decision, I looked at Emily and she looked me.

Her eyes were looking for an answer to a question without one. I gripped her hand tight, and ran from where we were, I looked up and down the street and saw people darting around and heard the screams of agony. I ran up the steps of the house we were under, five feet behind the front door, a man laid on the floor, his body was out as if he was making a bad snow angel. His face was full of tears and his chest was ripped open blood was everywhere. I kicked his body so that he was facing down, and slowly closed the door half way. I walked Emily to a couch in a room untouched and said

"Don't leave i'm going to look around this house." I turned and on a coffee table I saw a picture. It was of the man on the floor with his wife and son who was about 5 and wearing a costume, he was laughing. I was filled with rage, I felt my hands ball up tight, my nails dug into my skin. I grabbed the picture, I knew if Emily saw it it would destroy her. I walked out into a narrow hallway the house was about what you'd expect for the bloody drag marks.

The blood was almost dry, it went from a room to one with a white door that had a small bloody hand print. The hand print looked like whoever made it did not want to go in. I went on my knees and began to quietly sob. The door was only half closed, on the floor the boy held the hand of his mother. The pool of blood under him was the only blood besides the hole in the back his mother's head.

I had to look away, I felt like crying and throwing up at the same time. I remember the screaming, I closed the door and the last thing i saw was her pants wrapped around her legs. I pushed myself to look around the rest of the house, I found a hiking backpack and filled it with canned food and bottled water.

Emily was still sitting there, she had calmed down a bit

"Hey" I said "we're leaving." She looked at me.

"Where are we going to go?" she held back a sob.

"Not here, not anywhere near here."

We snuck out of the back and we jumped over the wall with only a backpack and food. I had no clue what Emily was thinking, she walked silently a couple steps ahead of me, even now I thought she was beautiful. She was strong, stronger than me, and smart, I don't know when she figured out that she'd probably never see her mother again but that must have hurt. I wanted to say something but what could I say? _Sorry you had to leave your home and family but at least we're not dead._ No, I decided I couldn't just stay silent.

"Emily." She stopped but didn't turn or say anything. "The sun is going down I think we should stop." Still nothing, I walked up to her. "Look I know that this must be hard for you but-" She turned

"No you don't know, you didn't just leave the house you have lived in for years, you didn't have to leave your family!" she spat "So don't tell me you know, you know nothing of leaving your loved ones." She finished in almost a whisper.

It was quiet for a few seconds Emily had her head down I tried to reach for her hand, she pulled back.

"You are right, I don't know what it's like to lose someone I love." I said "But only because she's standing right in front of me." She looked up, her eyes glistening from the tears threatening to come out. She kissed me,it was different this time, it…it felt like the first time, I kissed her back. Then we just stood there and she sobbed into my shoulder, I thought I heard growling but then it stopped.

"Let's go find some place to sleep." I said as I took her hand and we started walking.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Day:1**

(JACK) I knew it wouldn't last, nothing ever does, not any more at least. I stumbled upon this place a few days ago i'd been watching to see what kinds of people lived here. They seemed like nice people, they had no Idea what was out here, the hell people live through everyday and the days people didn't live. Yesterday was one of those days, I was just walking around the wall when I saw four kids hop over.

I'd seen one of them before, I didn't know his name or anything but I did know him, and his girlfriend. I had known about the door and had fallen asleep on the ground behind the tree. I had just woken up when I heard his girlfriend, I hid, up until kid whose name I forgot came to meet her. I recognized him because of his height, short.

They looked a bit older than I was, but I think I was taller then the innocent looking blonde kid. I followed them at a distance, not many of them walked around the woods, so the ones that did I took out quietly. The other kids ran into none, then the woods meet the small lobby of buildings that was on the side of a small highway. They foolishly walked into a building without checking it, I didn't know they had guns until I heard the first shot.

I was behind a building right across, the shot almost made me trip, then more shots. Stupid, I thought they were going to die then, that is until they all bolted out running in fear. Behind them a zeek, the monsters that now owned the planet. It was only one that chased them out, but all it takes is one, by the time they got to the trees they had at least 5 behind them. I found and killed the ones left in the store and decided to stay the night. The back room of the restaurant had a bed for workers so I slept there.

I took a nap and woke up to the smell of smoke the sun was going down, I had barely slept for about two hours or so. I heard small pops like pop rocks in my mouth, what I would give for a bag of pop rocks. I slowly realized that the pops were gunshots and small explosions going off. It only could have been that place, I ran out and sure enough I saw fire coming from the direction of the community. I knew places as good as those don't last, now when people see something good they fight over it and people will fight till their last breath.

I had to move on, I couldn't stay by the end of the night the zeeks will surround this place. I gathered my stuff and began to walk around, I figured I'd head further down the coast at least until I find a beach a nice, sunny warm californian beach. I walked until I heard them, it wasn't a zeek, I heard voices like actual human voices. I unsheathed the revolver that had saved my life countless times and walked forward. I heard the female voice and knew they weren't a threat.

"-you didn't have to leave your family!" she spat at him. She started crying and I saw one, a zeek he was to their left about 20 feet away. I put the gun away and and pulled out the knife and stabbed it through the head, a movement i'd done everyday for weeks.

I looked back at them, "Let's go find some place to sleep." the man said as they started walking away.

I didn't plan on following them, but here I was waking up earlier than dawn to make sure they were still in the small business office they had broken into. They slept in a small office that had a window with the curtains ripped off. They were still asleep and I was starving so I quietly slipped into another office and began to eat. I opened my backpack and felt around until I grabbed a small tin can of beans. It was half empty with a spoon sticking out, I hated beans before even when they were hot, but now I ate the cold beans and savored every bite.

I was still hungry, but that had been the last of my food, I grabbed the almost empty bottle of water and took short sips until it was done. I now had no food or water, the backpack now only held 2 hand held guns with only 4 clips of bullets left. As usual being by myself made me cry, I sobbed quietly for probably an hour until I heard something. I got up quickly, being able to stop the crying was now life or death so I had gotten pretty good at it. I got my gun and knife a peeked out into the hall. I saw a zeek, it was looking around it had wandered in from the forest.

I put my gun away and got my knife ready I walked down the hall careful not to be seen. I stood up and it looked at me just then I heard the hammer of a gun click.

"Stop." I heard from behind me, I sighed. "Put your hands up." I did it. "Drop the knife." He commanded.

"Sorry dude I can't do that." I said back

"Put it down kid." I kept my eyes focused on it. It saw us, he looked at us with hungry eyes, he tripped over a couch and was slowly recovering the man noticed too.

"Tell your friend to stop." I started laughing, It surprised even me, I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed. The barrel of the gun got pressed against my skull, I laughed louder. "Stop laughing. What's so funny about this?" he questioned.

"You are going to shoot a kid that is trying to help?" I answered.

"Help? How exactly are you going to help?" He asked

"I'm trying to take care of this god damn zeek." I spat.

"What kind of name is Zeek?" He sounded confused.

"That's what I call the dead ones." I explained

"Kid you better start making sense." He said sounding irritated. It got up and was now walking to us, the gun was now off my head and pointed straight at the zeek.

"I said stop." He said

"Don't shoot it man!" I said "Waste of a bullet, I just give one," I gestured with my hand to get it in the head "clean hit to the head is the fastest way it will go down."

"Kid, shut up." He said to me then to it "I need you to stop."

"It can't hear you, or at least it doesn't understand you." I tried to say.

"Is he deaf or something?" He asked

"NO! Idiot it's dead." I yelled at him.

"Dead?"

"Ugh let me show you." I lifted my gun and said "Ears." The first shot made my ears ring but I knew people could hear me so I yelled "Look how he still walks from 4 shots to the chest!" It was now right in front of me, I dropped the gun and pulled out my knife stabbing it in the side of the head.

I cleaned myself off and looked at the man who had a gun pointed at my head, "For christ sake, dude I just saved you."

"You just killed someone." He said without hesitation.

I felt something inside me break "You think that was a person?" He said nothing "Listen asshole, that guy would have walked right up to you and because he's dead he won't understand when you tell it to stop. Then it was going to start eating you because you didn't have the stomach to kill that thing . Oh and after it eats you it is gonna go into that room and do the same to her and all i'm going to be able to do is watch." I stopped and choked up, my eyes filled with tears and I balled my hands, turned and said "Whatever I just wanted to see if you… I don't know, you guys needed help. It's better to be in numbers out here, but… but if you don't need my help…"

"We do." I stopped, I thought I was crazy and hearing my mother's voice in my head again, but then I heard it again "Emily, and his name is James" I turned "and were going to need all the help we can get."

She stood leaning on the door, her black hair was still frizzy from sleep, but her light eyes were awake and ready. She was beautiful, she reminded me of my mother. She walked up to me, it was almost intimidating "How about your name?" she said as she stuck her hand out. I wiped the tears from my eyes and shook her hand "J- Jack." With a warm smile she said

"Nice to meet you Jack."

(JOSH) We walked for hours last night, we camped in a small store after my father went in and checked if it was clear. I didn't sleep, instead I found my father outside smoking a cigarette. He saw me looking at him and said "Just because I do, doesn't mean you can." I nodded and we just stood there until I finally said "What the hell just happened?" he took a long hit from the cigarette and said

"This happened a long time ago. Two hundred and one days ago, that's when the walls went up. They thought they were going to save us. Its different now, people are different, not all people, some were damaged before. Something clicked inside people when this happened, they were free of rules." He stopped smoking and looked at me. "Josh, you can't be like that you have to be strong, what happens in the next few days is going to define the kind of man you become." He saw the confusion on my face "Tomorrow I'm going to show you something so get some rest."

I didn't fall asleep until I was too tired to stay awake only to be woken up by my father right after. He told me to bring my gun and a knife, we were walking through the woods.

"Listen son," my dad said quietly "Over there." He pointed at a tree, on the other side of it I saw a woman just standing there. She was dirty and her hair was covered in mud and blood, she looked too skinny and her skin had taken a greyish brown color and on the side of her stomach was a bite mark, one that made parts of her insides come out.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked quietly.

"Not her, IT " he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"When you get bit, there is no way to stop the infection from growing and it kills you. Then, they come back and everything that they were, is gone. They can't talk or understand you, they don't remember anything, they don't do anything, except eat."

"Eat? Eat what? I don't understand."

"Us…" He hesitated "I've seen them eat animals but if one them sees a person, they are on it and they just…" He stopped, she had heard us and was now only ten feet away. "Now it's kill or be killed." He walked right up to it and dropped his knife through its head "To protect the ones you love you have to rid the world of these monsters." It dropped and didn't move again "But it's crucial that you understand that they aren't people anymore."

I'd never heard him talk like this, it was insane, talking about killing people like this. An image crossed my mind, the disgusting image of a man eating the insides of a boy. A man I'd seen before on the outside, id left the door open a crack, it came in and just got on him. Tears formed at my eyes, if i had killed it would the boy have survived? Are they really monsters? They had died before right? Who was i to say killing is wrong, If i've killed the living, was killing the dead wrong?

My father broke the silence, "I understand this is hard to wrap your head around this but, think about it like hunting a wolf, you have to get it before it gets you and Josh, it will not hesitate to kill you first." I looked at him, he was sweating and breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Were you listening Josh? The world has been taken by monsters, Josh…" He grabbed my shoulders "The disease has a one hundred percent kill rate, at least ninety nine percent of America is infected, that means everywhere will be filled with them and they will all want to kill you and they will unless you do something about it."

I had no words, confused, one day i'm walking around people and the next thing I know my dad is saying almost everyone is dead and that they come back for the rest of us. And that now I have walk around bashing the heads of things that look just like people.

"Josh?" He said.

"I-I Understand." I said.

"We should head back now, we'll leave when everyone wakes up." He said walking back into the wood we came from.

I walked behind him hugging myself, the days were getting colder, that would be a problem if we continued to just sleep out in the open without blankets or better clothes. There is also the matter of food and water, how long would our supply last for us all? Not long I assumed. The abandoned building was ahead, when the glass broke someone had replaced it for wood, People had died in there, I hadn't seen them but the bloody trail that all led outside. My dad had done that alone so that no one had to see, he made sure that no one went in those rooms.

I heard something right as I went to open the door.

"Get away from me!" I flung the door open. Evan still looking like hell from yesterday and Elaine on the floor behind him, she looked at him shocked. Evan didn't stop he was walking up to me, I stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder. "Slow down man you don't want to go out there." He looked at me and just now realized who I was, he seemed angry

"I don't take advice from a psycho." He said as he pushed past me and walked out the door, Elaine had gotten up but she said nothing, I turned and followed him past my dad.

"Hey." I said, he kept walking "I don't know what your problem is with me but you can't just go out into the woods."

He stopped and turned "I'm going home." and he started walking again.

"Look I don't know what you remember but there is no home to go back to. They brought you so that you'd stay alive, Ben wouldn't leave you, there was so much going on we had no time to think, they saved you Evan." He stopped his fists were balled up and turning white "I know… but I have to try and find my family."

"You'll die if you go back." I said.

"I don't care." He replied.

"Josh, let him go." It was my dad, he had surprised me.

"Evan," he continued "we are leaving at four o'clock, if you can make it, we'll need you." My dad tossed him something, he caught it, and looked at it puzzled, he looked up and nodded. He ran into the woods, disappearing after a few moments, I looked at my dad "Why?" I asked "You just showed me the dangers of being alone, even if he does make it, you saw those people they'll kill him."

"If it was me or Will, would you go back?" He said.

I tried to say something but fell short, "Nothing I could have said would have stopped him from-"

"So you're going to let him die!?" We turned, it was Elaine "You saw what they were doing to people, and you're just going to let him go back?" She spat at my dad, his face was calm, he said

"I'm going with him."

"But dad I don't-" I started.

"But nothing, you have to stay and protect Will and the others, Josh it has to be you." He finished. "Now both of you go inside."

I stopped when I got to the door and turned around, he was already gone. I walked in behind Elaine Everyone was looking at the door. I looked at everyone and walked into the room Id set up camp in. I turned on the little music player, the little battery at the top right corner was full-however long that would last- I scrolled down the four playlists.

Josh, Will 18, Will 30, Liz.

I'd only ever opened my playlist, the rest were reminders of previous owners. I put in my earphones and enjoyed a good 30 seconds of a song before my brother walked in and kicked my foot. I looked up taking the earphone out,

"Wheres dad?" He asked

"Helping someone." I replied

"They are going to start asking questions." He pointed out

"So?"

"So what are you going to tell them?"

"That he went on a walk who cares?" I said a little more harsh than I meant.

"Fine." He spat back as he walked out.

Only two songs later and I saw Elaine walk through the door. I put down the music before she asked, she spoke "I-I don't think I can just stay here… my mom, dad. I-I can't just stay here and do nothing." I stood up and walked to her,

"You absolutely cannot go out there." Tears were slowly going down her cheeks.

"They'd do it for me." She started sobbing, she hugged me and buried her face in my shoulder.

"I'll… i'll go with you." She pushed away.

"No I can't a-"

"Im going." I said firmly, "Just let me talk to my brother." I walked out and looked around, Will was sitting with everyone and handing out food.

"Hey Will." I said. They all looked at me, eyes red and puffy from crying. "I need to talk to you." He sighed and got up.

"I- I'm going to go." I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll be back, I just… I need to do something, listen Will, I know this is a lot but, you have to stay with them until I get back."

"Are you crazy? Josh you can't go out there dad's gone, we need to wait till he's back and besides, what if those people are out there, they- they'll kill you." He paused "They wouldn't have put walls up if it was safe to walk around." I grabbed his shoulders.

"Will, dont worry Ill be fine." I lowered my voice "but you can't let anyone leave, you can't open the doors or make too much noise."

"But-"

"Just trust me, dad will explain everything when he gets back." I continued "No one else goes, no noise and don't open the door unless it's me or dad."

"Whats going on?" It was David.

"Nothing everythings fine."

"Then where did your father go?" He questioned

"He and Evan went on a walk, they won't be back for a couple of hours."

"So what are we supposed to do?" he asked wondering why he was asking a child what to do.

"Get some rest, eat and keep quiet."

"Sorry if that's a bit hard for me but I just left my whole family I can't just sit here and eat." She came out of nowhere, Ben's girlfriend whose name was escaping me. She was still puffy eyed from all the crying. Standing behind her was Emily's mom, they were very much alike beside hair color, she too had done a great deal of crying.

"I'm going back." She said.

"Josh." I had to turn to see, It was Danny. He looked so sad. "I can't just walk away from this I-"

"I won't stop you. I can't stop you." We looked at each other he knew what I was going to say "It's dangerous, like really dangerous, let me go with you guys." Then to everyone else "Staying here is the safest bet My dad will be back then we can all keep going."

"Where are we going?" I sighed.

"I don't know everything." I walked to my bag and started getting ready.

(Dad:Will)

The pain was coming in almost unbearable waves, the bit on my stomach wasn't getting any better but I knew it wouldn't. Evan was in front of me walking too loud, but it didn't matter they had all been attracted to the front gate where most of the noise was coming from. I knew what I was walking towards, but I figure that if id already been bit what's the worst that could happen.

We were at the door, it was relatively clear I took out some while Evan looked at me with judging eyes. I opened the door and we peaked around There wasn't much movement but there was a large amount of smoke coming from the front.

"Any plans?" I asked Evan.

"My house first, I have to see it."

It wasn't a far walk but It was hard to look at, randomly scattered were bodys. Men, Children, Women and even some of the decomposed reanimated corpses. I front of Evans door had a red X he ran to it but stopped when he put his hand on the door.

"Evan we don't-"

"You know damn well what i might see in here so just shut it." He spat.

He turned the knob and he swung the door open he turned away and looked at the floor, but the blood trail went right underneath him.

Two shots, from different guns but they were close, very close. I heard voices I pushed Evan of the side of this porch and jumped over. He was just laying there on the ground "Keep going dumbass." I said loud enough for him to hear. We started crawling and heard a yell "Johnny you pirate asshole. Times up just bring one of them with you." He sounded drunk, we turned into his backyard. On the floor lay a hooded man, he was wearing an eyepatch and a bandana set up so that it covered up to his eye. He didn't look much different from me if you weren't close. and drunk.

I put on all of his large hoods and a bandana over most of my face and picked up the eye patch. I went in from the back and yelled hoping i did sound much different from Johnny "You go on ahead of me I got to take a shit first." I turned a hallway and he was looking at me from the front door. He thought hard and squinted at me, he burped then turned around and said "Boss says I got to bring you back so make it quick dumbass." he walked down the steps and sat at the bottom one. I sighed and walked towards around the house. I got one knee when the wave of pain came, it lasted a while and was gone. Still have time.

(Evan) I didn't go in, I just sat there, I couldn't hear anything except for my mom's voice inside my head telling me to clean my room, and my dad saying how proud he was of me after our first win of the season. My brother and sister fighting over what to watch on Tv. It took him hours to walk out, so long. But he did and he wore an expression of sadness. He sat next to me on the ground "All four?" I said so quiet I thought he didn't hear me

"Only three." he said.

I said nothing I just cried, he didn't say anything or try and make me feel better. He just sat and as tear fell from his eyes after an eternity he stood up and said "We have a sister to find."

"Mr Dalton? Why are you helping me." I said through sobbs.

"What a man can be, he must be, because he owes it to the world." I looked up at him, he looked tired and had bags under his eyes. "My dad told that to me." He stuck his hand out and pulled me to my feet "And the names Will, now wipe your face. You don't want your sister to think you're a crybaby."

He creeped up behind the man sleeping on the step of my house and cut his throat. I didn't see it happen but I saw him on the floor when I passed by wearing his clothes that were a bit too big. Again we walked down the streets that were painted red and had people on the floor like trash thrown on the ground. We walked towards the gate and began to see more people almost all of them wearing large coats and something covering most of their face. Most were just trading the things they had stolen or fighting over something, no one noticed us. There was a great deal of people coming from what used to be the mess hall, I followed Will inside.

It was surprisingly quiet, at first; then a man walked on the only table left dragging a woman. Her mouth was gagged and she had blood all over her clothes, her hands were tied in front of her and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Then began the yelling, pushing to get a better look. "Everyone!" He said but no one could hear "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" It had an immediate effect but it only made them begin to whisper to each other.

"Alright This first one's nathans and he wants batteries, Toilet paper or some Ammo." There was an argument but she ended up traded for a handful of batteries and some toilet paper. After trading a man for a couple of guns, the man on the table said

"I personally am not into the younger girls but some of you sickos are gonna like this one."

My heart died, my sister got up on the table she made no noise, her eyes were empty she stared off into space in a trance. I bit back a sob and turned away Will saw me he bumped me "Dont worry."

"Brandon said he wants something cool and interesting." Men began to shout "I've got a drone!"

"A fully charged laptop!"

"A Box of grenades!" It came from Will. Everyone got quiet "A whole box?" He said with smirk. "Cool enough for me! Step right up claim your prize!"

He pushed through the crowd and talked to the man for a second then gently pulled the rope with my sister at the end. I followed him outside almost running, she hadn't seen me, after going down a few blocks he turned into an alley. When I turned the corner, he'd taken off the restraints. Her eyes were focused on the ground "Bella?" I said through a sob. She slowly looked up at me, as soon as our eyes meet she fell on her knees crying.

She hugged me for a long time.

"I saw it all… they." She couldn't say anything through the sobbing.

"We have half an hour till they come looking for payment." Will said suddenly. "We have to get to my house." He started walking and we followed. I noticed how much worse his limping was "Will are you okay?"

"I'm fine but we have to hurry I don't have much t-" he didnt say anything else. When we got to his house he ran inside while we waited in his living room. He came back with a small backpack and threw it at me. He held up two pieces of paper

"For my sons, Evan my son needs to read this. Can I trust you with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Evan see this?" He showed me the bloody bite on his side. "It can heal, it's going to kill me. And i'll be damned if I spend my last breaths listening to Josh and Will crying for me."

"What are you going to do?" I asked. He walked in another room saying "Noise, it draws them in and gets them riled up."

"Them?"

"Look you need to understand something right here, right now. When people die now they don't stay that way. Something takes over their bodies and turned them into unfeeling animals. These things, it's okay to kill them, if they have any trace of human in them, they'd probably thank you for it." I said nothing. "Look I know that, that must sound, well Insane but that's the way it is now and the sooner you understand the longer you will survive. Now take that bag and go back because pretty soon you won't have a chance."

He came back from the other room again this time with a wooden box. "Here take these." He held out 2 knifes "You can kill them with guns but that draws too much attention. This is much quieter. But just in case." He handed me a small gun. It was much heavier than I thought it would be. "I have to go. Do you remember the way back?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then go." He walked out the door.

"Hey Bella."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to help him."

She stood up, she was mad. "What are you talking about? You heard him we have to go." I grabbed her hand.

"Bella, I owe him. He brought me to you he saved my life. Look just stay here, I'll be back I promise."


End file.
